Rat Patrol: The Charting of Waters Assignment
by Wondering Amber
Summary: As Sgt. Moffitt drives an injured Hitch to the nearest Field Hospital...Sgt. Troy and PFC Pettigrew continue with the current assignment...to follow a rough drawing of possible water holes within a 60 mile radius of where their jeep currently sat. They were to gather samples of the water when found and make note of coordinates for future reference...easy...right. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**RAT PATROL: THE CHARTING FOR WATER ASSIGNMENT**

 **BY**

 **Wandering Amber**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

The two jeeps sat side by side behind a sand dune, engines idling while Moffitt wrapped a bandage around Hitch's left shoulder, apologizing when his first aide attempt caused the other pain.

"I can't get to the bullet…it's too deep…we have to wrap it tight to try and lessen the bleeding until we can get you to the nearest Field Hospital."

"It's alright Moffitt, I've had worse." Glancing over at the other two men, he winked. Right, Serge?

"Yeah…I swear Hitch, you must have a target on your back…seems when one of us gets injured eighty percent of the time it's you." Pointing to the man standing beside him, continued. Why can't you be like Tully? He rarely gets hurt."

"That's unfair Serge," Hitch protested in good humor. Tully's got like…this sixth sense that tells him to get out of the way before the enemy starts shooting."

After that comment…Moffitt, Troy and Hitch turned to stare at Tully thoughtfully…the man in question continued to chew on a toothpick as he calmly stared back.

"You know Troy…Moffitt began…Hitch might be on to something…our young friend there does seem to be able to avoid enemy bullets more oft than not." How do you suppose he manages?

"I'm not sure but maybe it has more to do with his ability to lip read not a sixth sense." Troy responded. "With his eyesight…can probably tell what the enemy is saying and has a few extra seconds to prepare."

With a wide grin Hitch nodded. "Yeah, that makes since…is that it Tully? You read the enemy's lips and know when to get out of the way."

Tully glanced at each man before answering. "Something like that…nearest Field Hospital is about eighty miles South of here according to the map…I could run him in."

"No…Moffitt can take Hitch in…you and I will continue with our current assignment then meet them at the Hospital in a few days."

Are you sure Troy? With only one jeep it will take twice as long to cover the distance needed and we aren't even sure there is anything to find." Moffitt commented as he assisted Hitch into the passenger side of their vehicle.

"We'll cover as much ground as we can before night fall then start fresh in the morning…if things go well should be able to meet you tomorrow afternoon. We'll check in when we make camp tonight, so keep your radio handy. Troy stepped up beside Hitch. You going to be alright? The ride isn't going to be smooth."

"Sure Serge…Moffitt gave me a little something to ease the pain…I should be good." Hitch glanced at Tully. "You take care of him out there."

Smiling around the toothpick he still held between his teeth, Tully gripped his friends uninjured shoulder. "I'll do what I can, but you know how the Serge can be."

"Reckless, fool hardy, stubborn…" Moffitt stated in mock seriousness. "I think you expect too much from Tully."

"Very funny, Troy responded with a smile, you two better head out…some of us still have work to do."

Moffitt settled behind the wheel, casting a last glance at Troy. "See you tomorrow."

Hitch gave them a grin and a small wave as Moffitt started the jeep…returning the wave Tully winked, letting his friend know that he'd keep watch over the Serge. A few minutes later Moffitt put the jeep in gear and took off toward the Hospital.

"Alright Tully, let's shake it."

As he watched the terrain pass, Troy took a moment to glance at the map which lay open in his lap and compared it to the rough drawing given to him by an American Soldier who had been captured by the Germans but managed to escape…as he made it back to the nearest Allied location the Soldier had drawn a mental map of the terrain he passed through during the escape, which was put to pen later. Sgt. Troy had been given the assignment to follow the chart and verify the information as given by the Soldier. The Rat Patrol (as his group of men were known) would split up and cover opposite sides of the sixty miles depicted on the chart…which indicated water holes and a few Oasis that would benefit the Allies when they made their trip through the area. Normally, it would take less than an hour or so to drive the distance but because they weren't sure where the actual locations were…it would take time to search and two vehicles would have been better. Glancing at his driver, Troy took in the relaxed set of the strong shoulders, Tully handled the wheel like he was on a Sunday drive instead of unknown territory where they could run into enemy Soldiers. A toothpick was loosely held between his teeth and the dark eyes were alert scanning every direction as he drove.

Serge? We're coming to the first location…see, over there (pointing to a sand dune about 100 yards to the North East) it has an odd shape, looks a little like the drawing on our chart."

Using binoculars, Troy compared the shape of the dune to what was drawn on the chart. "You're right, the first water hole should be over that hill." Checking the official map of the area he did a quick calculation then wrote a set of coordinates on the chart. "Take us about forty yards over, we should be in visual range of the water at that distance."

"If it's there," Tully commented before guiding the jeep slowly over the sand bringing the vehicle to a stop where Troy had requested. Looking around, noticed no other tracks in the sand, no animals and no unusual sounds.

Both men stepped out of the jeep and stood looking toward the water. "You stay here and keep a look out, I'll go check the water."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Sure Serge." Tully took up a position near the driver's side as Troy walked toward the water.

As he approached the water hole, Troy scanned the ground…no dead animals, no unusual smell and there was evidence of a few four-legged creatures using it recently. Taking a small vial from a pouch connected to his utility built, he placed a small white strip in the bottle before filling it three quarters of the way with water. Capping the vial, he shook it gently...after a few minutes when the strip remained clear, placed a small label on the bottle then placed it back in the pouch. Making notes in a small tablet which included a description of the area ending with the coordinates, after which he walked back to the jeep.

"Water's good…based on the test." Troy said approaching his driver.

As the men took their seats in the jeep, Tully threw a glance at Troy. "Well, that's one down five to go."

"Yeah…let's see if we can locate a few more before sun down." Troy checked his watch as he settled back then glanced down at the chart. "This shows the next one should be about ten miles North…it's almost six, we have maybe two hours before it'll be dark…let's see what we can find."

Nodding, Tully hit the start button and a few minutes later they were on their way.

By the time the sun was setting the two men had found two more water holes, much smaller than the first but both tested drinkable and Troy had added the test vials to his pouch. It was past seven and shadows stretched over the dunes, the day starting to fade into dusk as the sun gradually slid below the horizon.

They were ten miles past the third water hole and Troy was scanning the terrain, looking for a good place to camp when Tully broke the silence.

"Serge, I see something ahead, about twenty yards to the right…might be a place to hold up for the night."

Troy squinted in the direction indicated, trying to locate the structure…as Tully steered them closer he made out two stone pillars, about seven feet tall with enough space in between for the jeep to drive through. "Hold up for a minute, Tully."

Soon as Tully brought the jeep to a halt, Troy jumped out to take a closer look at what turned out to be the remains of a stone house, gutted a long time ago, the pillars were the only thing remaining. He walked through the ruins noticing pieces of stone scattered over the ground when he reached the end of the structure his eyes surveyed what would have been the back yard walking another twenty feet he stopped, surprise showing on his face.

There, not more than ten feet away was a stand of spindly trees, leaves blowing gently in the night breeze, standing between four and five feet tall. At the base of the thin trunks was a pool of water, maybe six feet in diameter, with a few tall reeds growing along the edge. The water glistened in the moonlight and for a moment Troy stood, simply enjoying the view…

Tully cut the engine as soon as Sgt. Troy was out of sight, he stepped out of the jeep and stretched for a few minutes before settling his rifle on a shoulder and making his way toward the gun mount, jumping up to stand beside it, intending on giving it a once over while there was still enough light to see. Finding all parts in working condition he leaned a forearm over the 50-caliber stock and scanned the back trail. By now it was almost too dark to see anything even with his sharp eyes, nothing moved the only sound was the moaning of the wind as it passed through the ruins. Reaching down into the driver's seat he grabbed his jacket…quickly putting it on…re-positioning his weapon let it rest on his left shoulder letting his right arm rest on the 50's barrel. Standing there, he thought about Hitch and Moffitt wondering if they had made it to the Hospital yet, checking his watch, calculated time, distance and speed figuring if they didn't have to make too many stops they would have arrived by now. Hitch would probably be laid up for a week or two, but it could have been much worse…if he hadn't pushed Hitch out of the way he would have been dead…the German Soldier that had hit Hitch had been trying for a kill shot.

Sgt. Troy made his way back to the jeep. "Tully, I found another water hole…you should be able to park the jeep within a few feet, it'll be a good place to camp for the night."

Tully climbed over the back seat and settled behind the wheel. "Is there another exit in case we have visitors…it wouldn't do any good if this is the only way out."

"There's plenty of open land once you get past the Oasis…we should be good." Troy stated taking his place in the passenger seat.

A few minutes later the two men started setting up camp. Troy built a fire and had a pot of coffee brewing while Tully gathered the radio and blankets from the back of the jeep. Having been told the water tested good Tully filled the extra water container and placed it back on the vehicle then made sure the canteens were full. Settling near the fire Tully passed the radio over to Troy who made a quick call in to Moffitt, after a few minutes of chatter he signed off.

"Hitch is resting comfortably being tended by an attractive French Nurse…according to Moffitt…the bullet didn't cause any muscle damage, according to the Doctor, Hitch will be back with us in two weeks." Troy sounded relieved as he passed the news to Tully.

"That's good to hear Serge. Tully finished his coffee tipping the cup over to drain. I'll start my patrol... see you in a few hours."

"Don't go beyond the pillars just in case we have unwanted guests before the night is over, glancing at his watch…I'll relieve you at midnight."

With a two-finger salute, Tully moved toward the ruins.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

By the light of the fire Troy looked over the map and chart, plotting the route for tomorrow…with any luck they would find the rest of the water holes and be able to head back to the Field Hospital before nightfall. Folding the map, he tucked it and the chart back in his jacket then stretched out on his blanket near the fire, hands behind his head for support, ankles crossed…took a relaxing breath, then looked up at the sky. A few stars were visible, the moon was half hidden by clouds, glancing in the direction Tully was keeping watch his mind wandered back to when Hitch had been shot.

 _One day ago_

 _The Rat Patrol was causing a little havoc to a small German convoy…Tully and Moffitt in one jeep while Hitch and Troy rode in the other. One of the enemy soldiers had managed a lucky shot, hitting Hitch in the shoulder but the young driver kept control of the steering wheel, cutting away from the convoy as Troy threw a couple of grenades stopping the lead truck in its tracks then signaled for Hitch to run for cover. Moffit and Tully took care of two more trucks before following Troy's jeep…not stopping until they were a good distance away from the damaged convoy. After placing a quick bandage on Hitch's wound, Troy took over the driving and the men had put another ten miles between them and the Germans. It was dusk by then, so the Rats had found a place to stop for the night, after settling the wounded man in the back seat of one of the jeep, Moffitt pressed hard on the wound to try and stop the bleeding. Once it had eased up enough wrapped a bandage tightly around the shoulder then tucked a blanket around the young driver._

 _How bad is it Moffitt? Troy asked._

 _"The bullet is still in, but the bleeding has slowed down. I don't want to try and dig for the bullet until we have more light to work with." Turning to the wounded man. "I am sorry Hitch but come daylight we'll see if I can get the bullet out."_

 _"That's alright Moffitt, I'm kind of tired anyway…think I'd like to get some sleep." That said Hitch closed his eyes and was out in moments._

 _Is he alright? Tully asked, staring at the relaxed features of his friend._

 _"He would be better if I could take the bullet out but removing it by moonlight would not be a good idea as it might cause more damage."_

 _"Well, we can stay here tonight…you can try for the bullet in the morning." Troy turned to Tully. You alright to take first watch?_

 _"Sure, Sarge." With another glance at the sleeping man, Tully turned and made his way to a sand dune about twenty feet away, settling in to play sentinel until one of the others could relieve him._

 _"I'll keep an eye on Hitch…why don't you get some sleep Moffitt…you can take over for me in (checking the time) four hours then I'll relieve Tully."_

 _"Are you sure Troy, you'll need to get some sleep too." Moffitt asked._

 _"I can sleep later…now go, see you at ten."_

 _Pausing for a short moment, Moffitt glanced at Hitch then back at Troy. "Alright, wake me if he becomes restless or if he starts bleeding again."_

 _Yeah…yeah…Go! Troy watched as his second in command settled in the passenger side of the jeep, then turned back to watch his driver._

Lying here staring at the stars, Troy went over what he and Tully had already found…so far, the soldiers map was right on the money, if it continued to be accurate then they should be finished scouting out the water holes by midday tomorrow. Sitting up he threw a few more twigs on the fire, scanning the area around him, checked the time, located Tully's position then lay down again figuring he better try and get some rest before relieving his driver, closing his eyes he slowly relaxed, falling into a light sleep.

Morning found the two men on the move, the plan was to find the remaining water holes before the day was done. They found the last location drawn on the chart and after taking a sample of the water head back toward their start point. Following the chart in reverse, making sure coordinates and distances were accurate. By early afternoon they were ready to make the trek back to the Field Hospital. Asking Tully to come to a stop at the top of the dune near the first water hole they had mapped, Troy took a moment to radio Moffitt for an update on Hitch…letting the Sergeant know he and Tully were heading in…eta a little under two hours. Signing off Sgt. Troy turned to his driver.

"Moffitt said Hitch is doing well, has a bit of a fever but nothing to worry about."

"That's good news." Tully had been scanning the area ahead while Troy spoke with Moffitt, without warning he put the jeep in reverse, bringing it to a stop at the base of the dune.

"What the Hell, Tully."

"There's a vehicle heading this way and I don't think it's a friendly." Tully responded holding the Sarge's gaze.

"Let's see if we can get a closer look."

Grabbing their rifles, Troy and Tully made their way up the dune, dropping to the ground before reaching the top, crawling the last few feet. Sun at their back, Troy took binoculars from his belt, aiming toward the dust cloud in the distance…a few moments later, brought the car in focus. It was a German patrol car carrying four soldiers, the driver kept the car at a low speed while the other three watched the ground.

"They're looking for tracks." Troy informed Tully. "Looks like the front passenger is playing navigator, keeps glancing down, like he's reading a map."

How would they know about this area? Tully asked a little puzzled. There's only one copy of the chart and we have it right?


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Still keeping eyes on the car, Troy responded. "That's what I was told…apparently, we were misinformed."

How could the Germans have a copy? Tully asked peering intently at the approaching vehicle.

"I don't know."

The patrol car came to a stop, it sat 30 yards from where the two men were hiding. The Germans started talking among themselves but were too far away for Troy to make out what was being said…turning to Tully.

Think you could read their lips? Get an idea of what they're saying? Troy asked.

Tully glanced at the car, making sure he could see each man's face. "Might be able to…can I borrow those? (pointing to Troy's binoculars) the magnification is better than mine."

Handing them over, Troy kept an eye on the vehicle while Tully concentrated on the soldiers features as he read their lips. It was easier to do when the folks you were trying to read spoke English, his German was fair, but lips moved in such a different way to accommodate the language it made reading a lot harder.

A few minutes later the German driver started the jeep and continued to move toward the dune.

Were you able to make anything out?

"Enough to know we need to get out of here Sarge, their scouting the area…following a few rough coordinates they received from someone who aided our American Soldier during his escape." Tully glanced at Troy. "One of the Soldiers picked up our tire tracks and knows someone passed through here recently...the navigator is the patrol leader…told the driver to follow the tracks to see where they lead."

"Damn…we can't run, they'll hear the engine and we'd be leaving a fresh trail for them to follow…I'm not looking to be captured." Frowning, Troy tried to come up with a plan of action. "We're going to have to take them out of commission."

Turning he walked quickly to the jeep, climbed into the back and uncovered the .50 caliber…checked to make sure it was loaded and ready to fire.

Tully took his place behind the steering wheel then glanced up at the Sergeant. What are you thinking?

"They have to take the car over this dune, just like we did…we'll drive along the base on this side about a quarter mile then cross over…come up from behind and take out the soldiers, retrieve the chart, then get out of here."

"Might hear us start up, gotta step hard."

"Don't worry, I'll hold onto my hat." Troy said with a grin.

Tully smirked. "Maybe you should hold on to the .50 Sarge."

With that, he hit the start button...shifted into reverse…turned the jeep parallel to the dune, hit the gas and took off…movements so quick and smooth, Troy barely had time to adjust his stance behind the gun before he was tightening his grip to prevent being knocked of his feet by the quick take off.

Less than ten minutes later the German car sat idle, half way up the dune, the only movement was smoke bellowing from the engine, three bodies lay in the sand near the wreck with one draped over the back seat. Troy's aim had been true, the 50 had done its job…five yards from the dune he tapped his driver on the shoulder.

"Ok, Tully…stop here."

When the car came to a halt, Troy jumped down…grabbed his rifle and moved to stand beside the driver's side.

"Stay here, I'll check it out."

Tully stepped from the jeep as Troy walked toward the wreck…rifle in hand he positioned himself by the hood, scanning the wreckage, watched for movement from any of the soldiers. Troy was about a yard from the first body when the Kentucky native zeroed in on a raised hand, sun light glinted off metal.

Sarge, get down! Tully quickly stepped forward, took a second to aim his weapon then pulled the trigger...right as the German targeted Troy.

Troy dropped to the ground at the warning, rolling to the left he kept the patrol car between himself and the bodies in front. Barely a second passed when several shots rang out, Troy ducked his head as a bullet kicked up the sand near his face.

Tully felt the sting of a bullet as it glanced off his left temple but quickly moved toward the Sarge, running in a zigzag pattern in case any of the other Germans were alive. He dropped to his knees beside Troy.

Are you hit Sarge? He asked, eyes still focused toward the bodies.

"No…I'm alright…go check them." He said nodding toward the wreck.

Tully stood, moving from one body to the next…kicking weapons out of reach before checking for heartbeats…all four men were dead. Searching the sand found a rough drawing of the chart he and Troy carried, checking the vehicle he found the map the Patrol leader had been using and a damaged radio.

Troy picked himself up and stood dusting the sand from his uniform as Tully walked toward him.

"Here's what they were using Sarge…the chart isn't as detailed but it's pretty close to ours.

Tully handed both the map and chart to Troy before reaching into his back pocket, pulling out the handkerchief he kept there and pressed it against his temple.

Quickly Troy folded the charts, stuffing them inside his shirt before reaching out and taking hold of his driver's arm. Tully, are you alright?

Blinking a few times to clear his vision…Tully responded. "Yeah Sarge, it's just a scratch."

Troy took in the pale features, the tightness around the young man's jaw and figured his friend had a headache and the graze was probably more painful than he was letting on…catching the younger man's eyes he spoke.

"Come on, let's get you fixed up."

Still holding Tully by the arm, led him to the passenger side of their jeep…settling him in the seat. "Stay put while I get the first aid kit." After rummaging under the back seat, he returned with a small kit and sat it on Tully's lap.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

It took several minutes of pressure for the bleeding to ease up enough so that Troy could get a look at the wound, it was a few inches long, not too deep running from the corner of Tully's left eyebrow back to his hairline. Checking the driver's eyes as he cleaned and medicated the cut, noted the pupils were normal…then placed a piece of gauze against the graze. Can you keep pressure on this for a minute?

Nodding, Tully held it in place, while Troy wrapped a bandage around his head, tying it off over the wound itself. How does it look?

"Not very deep, about two inches long, your pupils look normal." How do you feel? Troy asked examining the man's features.

"It stings a bit...a slight headache." Tully replied.

"You were lucky, a little deeper or a few inches over you'd be in trouble." Catching and holding the man's dark eyes he continued. "Thanks for having my six…if you hadn't warned me when you did I probably wouldn't be standing here right now."

"Told Hitch I'd watch out for you." Tully said his tone serious.

"Yeah…Yeah." Troy responded, "Thanks for keeping your word."

Tully nodded then pointed to the busted radio. "It was near one of the bodies, I don't know if they had time to call out or not."

"We shouldn't hang around to find out." Troy added. "We'll head out soon as I finish here…I want to radio command and let them know what happened." You alright to drive?

"I can drive." The Kentuckian said as he stepped from the passenger seat and walked around the front of the jeep…settling behind the wheel as Sgt. Troy packed up the medical kit, storing it back under the seat before taking his place on the passenger side, map and chart lying on his lap. Sending a call to base as Tully started the jeep a few minutes later they were on the move.

Fifteen minutes later the jeep was moving across the sand heading in the direction of the Field Hospital, as he drove Tully could hear Troy chatting on the radio as he touched base with Moffitt, letting him know they were on the way in.

"Moffitt says to tell you Hitch is doing fine, resting comfortably." Troy disclosed as he signed off.

Tully merely nodded, eyes focused on the road ahead. Troy noticed the stiff posture of his driver and scanned the man's features, he could see a light sheen of perspiration covering the tanned face. Glancing at his watch, figured they had at least another hour before arriving at the hospital and as much as he would like to continue it looked like his young friend needed a break. The sun was hot and by the way Tully kept adjusting his helmet a little too bright for a man with a headache.

"Hey, Tully let's take a break." Scanning the area ahead, located a tall dune about twenty yards away which would provide a little shade. "Head over there…looks like a good spot."

Tully veered off the main path moving toward the area Troy had indicated, once at the dune, put the jeep in park, shutting it down as the Sergeant stepped out to stretch his legs. Tully was thankful for the shade as the little headache from earlier had become a little more noticeable. His helmet occasionally rubbed against the bandage which was irritating but he couldn't remove it because the sun reflected off the sand and he needed the protection…sighing he folded his arms over the steering wheel and rest his forehead on the make shift pillow, careful not to put pressure on the wound.

Troy stepped up beside his driver and placed a hand lightly on the man's back. "Tully let's move to the shade and I'll check the bandage."

Tully glanced up and Troy could see that the graze had bled more, ushering the young man out of the jeep he led him to the shadiest part of the dune.

Once seated on the sand, Tully removed his helmet running a hand through his thick hair as the coolness of the shade eased away some of the heat.

Kneeling beside the injured driver Troy caught and held the dark eyes. Are you alright Tully?

"Head hurts a bit."

"I think your head hurts more than just a bit." Troy replied.

Tully grinned slightly before wincing as the Sergeant removed the old bandage.

"Your bleeding again." Troy commented as he applied pressure for a few minutes…he cleaned the wound, when a fresh bandage was in place tapped the driver's shoulder. "Try to relax…we should be ok for a few."

Repacking the first aid kit Troy walked back to the jeep and placed it on the back seat, looking around as he grabbed his canteen. Nothing but sand and dunes, shaking his head retraced his steps and took a seat beside the younger man, watching as Tully drew up his knees draped his arms across and put his head down.

Hey, you want some water? Troy asked nudging the man in the arm.

Tully didn't bother lifting his head, "Nah, I'm good Sarge."

Taking a few sips himself, Troy again scanned the area ahead closing his eyes briefly before tipping his face toward the sky, enjoying the light breeze that had started. Ten minutes later he stood up, stretched, then looked down on the blond head still resting on bent knees.

"Tully, time to go."

"I was just getting comfortable Sarge." With a tired sigh Tully stood up, looking around he noted the sun wasn't as bright and the wind was stronger. Glancing at Sgt. Troy. "Storm is on the way we best put some distance behind us."

"No argument from me." Troy moved toward the jeep, Tully following right behind but instead of the passenger side…the Sergeant took a seat behind the wheel. Motioning for the Kentuckian to ride shotgun.

"I can drive Saerge." Tully protested.

"Yeah…any other time I would let you, but I can tell your headache is worse and there's no reason not to take it easy while I take us the rest of the way." Holding the dark eyes. Is there?

Tully thought for a moment…he was the better driver…but they weren't trying to out run the enemy and they weren't chasing a convoy. It would be nice to relax a bit and his head _was_ aching more than before. "No Sarge, I can't come up with a reason…not a good one anyway." He said with a tired grin.

"Then let's shake it.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

The drive was uneventful as Troy covered the ground at a steady clip, they were about 30 miles from their destination when they caught a flash of lightening, followed immediately by the sound of thunder a short distance ahead.

"Doesn't look like we're going to outrun the storm." Tully commented, glancing at the sky. "Maybe we should try and find shelter before it hits."

Troy glanced around as the wind picked up. Don't see anything yet…what about you?

Tully scanned the dunes. "Over there to the right, about sixty yards, looks like an old shed."

Troy looked in the direction the younger man was pointing, then turned the jeep toward the area …noting as they approached that several small buildings were scattered about in different stages of disrepair. Troy turned off the jeep and stepped out.

I'll check the three on the right, you take the two on the left. He ordered as the first rain drop fell on his shoulder.

Only one of the sheds offered a solid roof and four sound walls. The two men stood just inside the doorway watching as the rain fell.

"I'll go get the radio and bring it in you wait here." Troy said as he ducked outside. A few minutes later he was back with the first aid kit and the radio in hand. At Tully's questioning look he explained. "This storm might last a few minutes or a few hours at least this way I can let Moffitt know what's going on and we can keep your wound clean."

The light rain became a downpour and after exchanging a look the men found the furthest corner from the doorway and sat down. Shoulder to shoulder they listened as thunder roared, and flashes of light could be seen from the small gaps in the front walls, but the two men remained dry.

Tully closed his eyes…resting his head against the back wall as the rain pelted the shed…wincing when lightning struck. You think it will hold?

"Yeah…it'll hold." Troy replied as he turned and scanned the features of his driver. "You can take a nap if you want Tully…I'll wake you when it's over."

"Bit noisy for sleeping." Tully answered.

"I've seen you sleep through worse. Troy reminded the man. I'll keep a look out."

"Thanks, Sarge." Tully settled more comfortably against the wall and a few minutes later his breathing evened out, broad shoulders relaxed as he fell into a light sleep.

The storm continued for another hour and a half, Troy had contacted Moffitt and told him they were going to be delayed but would be there as soon as the rain let up. Tully had slept quietly for the most part except when lightning struck then he would jerk awake momentarily but drift back off at Troy's, "It's ok, go back to sleep."

Troy stood up…hooked his rifle over a shoulder and made his way to the shed door…opening it only a few inches at a time…scanning the area, listening for any wrong sounds. Settling his hat comfortably on his head Troy stepped outside. As he walked the Sergeant noticed that the ground was already drying up in spots, clouds had drifted away, the sun was already shining bright in the sky. Checking the ground around the jeep tires figured they would have no trouble getting it moving…with a last glance around he walked back to the shed.

Tully woke up with a jerk…he had heard movement from outside…looking around he noticed that Sgt. Troy was no longer beside him. Standing up he moved to the doorway keeping to the side, hidden from anyone trying to enter, tensing when steps were heard approaching.

Troy stood outside the door…hesitating before calling out. "Tully…it's me…so don't shoot."

At Troy's voice Tully opened the door far enough to make sure the Sergeant was by himself then stepped to the side opening the door wider allowing Troy to enter.

How does it look…Sarge? Tully asked as he pressed a few fingers against the bandage on his temple trying to ease the ache.

"Sun's already drying up what rain fell…We should head out before another storm comes through." Troy gathered the radio and first aid kit, motioning for Tully to lead the way as they stepped outside and took up positions in the jeep. Again, Troy sat behind the wheel, letting Tully relax on the passenger side.

Feeling a bit tired, the younger man didn't even protest…Troy glanced curiously at the younger man.

Are you ok Tully?

"Yeah, Sarge…Are you sure you don't want me to drive us the rest of the way…the headache isn't bad I can get us back."

"Yeah…I'm sure you could but I'll take us in…just enjoy the ride." Troy said with a grin.

Nodding, Tully settled back and as Troy drove dark eyes kept alert, scanning the landscape as they covered the miles.

Troy drove in silence, glancing at his driver every so often, making sure Tully was doing ok. His curiosity getting the better of him…he caught the young man's attention.

"Hey…Tully." Troy wait until the young man turned to face him before continuing. When did you learn to read lips? "We've been working together for two years and I never knew you could do that."

With a grin Tully responded. "I had a friend back home that had lost her hearing in an accident when she was seventeen…ended up going to an Institute for the Deaf…learned to lip read and how to sign. Kat, that was her name…well it was Katrina, but I called her Kat…anyway for a while after coming home it was hard for her to communicate."

Troy commented. "I can see where it would be." "Did anyone in her family know how to sign?

"Her Mom learned but they were both new to the language and Kat would get frustrated."

Troy stared at his driver for a moment. "So, you decided to learn."

"Well, I wanted to help…I mean she could still talk but she couldn't hear if she was saying the words correctly…sometimes it was easier to use sign…by the time I shipped out we taught several of her friend's basic letters and words through signing…it made her feel a little more normal."

"And you've kept up the skill." Troy commented, as he continued to steer the jeep in the direction of the Field Hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

"Yeah…it does come in handy Sarge." Tully stated relaxing a little further in his seat, closing his eyes against the glare of the sun.

"I can see where it would." Troy glanced at the younger man. Would you consider teaching the rest of us? "Hitch said you've been trying to teach him and he could probably use the edge."

At the questioning look on the young man's face…Troy continued. "Well, if your lip-reading skill helps you avoid getting shot sometimes then maybe it would help our youngest member get out of the way before an enemy bullet catches him."

Tully grinned. "Sure, Sarge."

They arrived at the hospital in good time…Troy parked the jeep near the Medical building and turned to his passenger, Tully had fallen asleep during the last leg of their drive.

Keeping his distance Troy called to the sleeping man. "Tully, hey Tully, we're here."

The young man straightened up quickly at Troy's call. "I fell asleep…sorry Sarge, didn't mean to."

"It's alright." Troy said gripping the man's shoulder lightly. What's say we go see how Hitch is doing?

With a grin Tully stepped out of the jeep, stretching for a few seconds before following the Sergeant into the building.

Stepping through the doorway, they quickly located Hitches cot, which was currently surrounded by four nurses. Exchanging looks Tully and Troy walked toward the young man meeting up with Moffitt as the Brit was also heading toward their fourth member.

What's going on with Hitch? Troy asked

"Oh nothing, our youngest has been entertaining the medical staff since he arrived especially the Nurses." Moffitt replied with a grin

"Why am I not surprised." Troy said with a smile.

Moffitt stepped closer to Tully. Are you alright?

"Yeah…we ran into a little trouble…but the Sarge has been taking care of me."

While Troy, Moffitt and Tully were making their way to Hitch, the Nurses moved away, heading for the exit. Hitch heard Tully's last remark and with a frown glanced at the bandage. "You were supposed to take care of the Sarge…are you alright?

Tully stepped up to the cot, located a stool and sat down. "I'm fine…a bullet scratched me during a run in with a few Germans."

Troy placed a hand on Tully's shoulder. "He did take care of me Hitch…that's how he got hit."

Are you alright Troy? Moffitt asked.

"Yeah…yeah…not a scratch but I think while we're here the Doctor should check Tully over, just to be on the safe side."

"But Sarge…"

"No buts,Tully." Moffitt stated. "Come along."

The Kentuckian looked from Troy to Moffitt then with a sigh stood up.

"I'll be back to check on you later Hitch." Bumping fists with his friend before allowing Moffitt to lead him away.

Troy took a seat on the stool…How are you feeling Hitch?

"Shoulder is a little sore but the Doctor says I'll be good as new in a few weeks. Looks like Tully will have to take over as driver for you until I get back." Is he alright Sarge?

"The graze wasn't deep, and his pupils are normal, other than a headache he says he feels fine." Troy said with a smile. "By the way I've asked him to teach me and Moffitt how to read lips and you are to improve on what skills you already have."

Grinning…Hitch caught the Sergeants eye. "You think his lip-reading skill is what helps him avoid being injured?

"I don't know but if it gives us an edge in surviving conflicts with our German friends then I'm all for it."

Fifteen minutes later as Hitch was telling Troy about a French Nurse having a crush on him Moffitt and Tully returned.

"Don't believe a word he says Troy." Moffitt commented as he approached the cot. "The French Nurse did not fall for our youngest's charms."

Tully and Troy exchanged grins then glanced at Hitch.

Hitch looked at each man then with a wide grin. Who was there: you or me?

What did the Doctor say Tully? Troy asked.

I'm fine Sarge. Tully began. "No concussion."

Moffitt interrupted. "Dr. Simmons recommended aspirin as needed for his headache and a good nights sleep but also suggested that we keep an eye on Tully for a few days just to make sure he doesn't have any delayed reactions."

I don't need... Tully started only to be interrupted by Sgt. Troy.

"We'll do as the Doctor suggested." Holding the younger man's eyes for a moment, when he received a nod from Tully the Sergeant turned back to Hitch. "You get some rest." he said, looking at his watch then at Tully. "We have time to get to the mess before it closes." Standing up Troy clasped the uninjured shoulder of his driver. "We'll be back to check on you in the morning."

Okay, Sarge...Hitch responded then glanced at Tully.

Troy turning to Moffitt, motioned for the Brit to follow him toward the exit but as they walked away, Sgt. Troy turned back briefly. "See you at the Mess Tully."

"I'll be there, Sarge." Tully responded watching as the two men left before turning back to Hitch. What's up?

Hitch scanned his friends features for a moment before answering. "Well, I'm going to be out of action for a few weeks because of my shoulder...just wanted to tell you to take it easy for the next few days...make sure you're alright...ya gotta be sharp out there until I get back."

"Don't worry Hitch." Tully said in a serious tone. "I might have a little headache off and on for a couple of days but the Doctor did give me clearance to drive and I know my limits."

"I didn't think you had any." Hitch said with a grin.

"I might push my limits once in a while but I do know them." Tully responded with a smile. "I'm going to get a bite to eat, then work on that "good nights sleep" Dr. Simmons recommended...in the morning, maybe you can introduce me to your French Nurse."

"Find your own." Hitch said with a laugh as Tully moved toward the exit...a few minutes later the youngest member of the Rat's was asleep.

 **EPILOGUE**

 ** _7 Months later_**

"Moffitt look out." Troy yelled as he dove at the taller man pushing them both behind a large boulder, seconds later the sound of bullets could be heard as the enemy tried to take them out.

A few minutes later the sound of a .50 could be heard returning fire, then all was quiet except for the sound of an approaching jeep. Peeking from behind the boulder, Moffitt and Troy watched as Hitch parked the jeep a few feet from where the two Sergeants were hiding letting the engine run.

Hey, Sarge…you two ok? Hitch asked.

Troy and Moffitt emerged from behind the boulder and strolled toward the idling jeep.

"Yeah…we're good…what about you two?" Troy asked scanning both the drivers for injuries.

"We're alright…saw the Germans heading toward you so we hid the other jeep and came to help." Tully explained.

"I for one am glad you arrived when you did…if Troy hadn't pushed me out of the way I might have been hit." By the way Troy, how did you know they were going to shoot at us?

"While the soldiers were talking to their Commander, I read their lips and when he gave the order to shoot…I had a few seconds to get you out of the way."

Moffitt looked at Tully. "I knew it was a good idea to have you teach us how to lip read…this just proves it."

"Yeah…good thing you all caught on so fast…it really can give you an edge." Tully stated as he jumped down from where he had been manning the .50.

Troy took his position in the front passenger seat, while Moffitt and Tully took seats in the back.

With a "Let's Shake It" from Sgt. Troy, Hitch stepped on the gas…a few seconds later the Rat Patrol was on the way to pick up the other jeep and begin their next assignment.

 **THE END**

 **Thanks for reading this episode of Rat Patrol…I hope you enjoyed it. In my first story for the Rat Patrol I gave Tully the ability to read lips and in this story we found out how he acquired the skill (in case those of you who have read my previous tale were curious). Thanks to all who reviewed and offered advice (I don't mind corrective criticism and it is appreciated). This was the second story I wrote for Rat Patrol and if my muse allows I'll get a third one written in a few months. Til we meet again…Take Care…Be Safe and Enjoy the Day!**


End file.
